Kingdom of Azadistan
The Kingdom of Azadistan ( Kurdish ئازادستان : ‌Persian: آزادستان Āzādestān "land of freedom"; Japanese: アザディスタン Azadisutan) is a developing constitutional monarchy in the Middle East in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The country is located between Caspian Sea and Persian Gulf, i.e. covers all the territory of modern Iran and Kurdistan . The country's name may be a reference to a short-lived government in Tabriz, Persia, which was called Azadistan in 1920. History Creation of the Kingdom of Azadistan Economic Crisis & Expansion Several years before A.D. 2301, Azadistan prospered and was economically stable until fossil fuels were superseded by the advent of solar energy. To add complications, heavy taxation was imposed on the trade of fossil fuels, rendering them completely useless to the free trade market. The nation has since experienced economic collapse, and the Middle East overall became a warzone. Azadistan's economic crisis along with neighboring Middle Eastern countries drove them into war. Middle Eastern countries began aggressive campaigns in attempts to stabilize their failing nations. Azadistan opted to war with the Republic of Krugis in their attempts to benefit/improve their ailing nation. The Republic of Krugis (Setsuna F. Seiei's homeland) was defeated around the year A.D.2301 and assimilated into Azadistan's territory. The assimilation of neighboring countries only added more complications to Azadistan's stability. Their attempts to increase their political influence only created civil unrest as their campaign influenced the creation of the KPSA, Krugis freedom fighters. Child guerrillas were used to combat Azadistan's mobile suits. Negotiations went in between resistance and eventually people of the Republic of Krugis were given citizenship of Azadistan. Political Reform & International Aid Azadistan in the following years began seeking foreign humanitarian and economic aid. Following the national parliament's declaration of monarchic rule, the elected Princess Marina Ismail has been at the forefront of outward diplomatic negotiations and political reform. As of A.D. 2308, Azadistan continues to negotiate and seek foreign assistance in its struggle to survive economic hardships, but the interference of the international community wasn't welcomed by conservatives. Incited Civil Conflict Sometime in A.D. 2308, the mercenary Ali al-Saachez captured the leader of the conservative oppositon, Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, in attempts of causing civil unrest. The conservatives blamed the reformists for Rasa Massoud Rachmadi's disappearance, causing radicals and opportunists to start violence in the streets. A coup was planned to assassinate Princess Marina Ismail and have the radicals take control. Fortunately, the situation calmed down after Celestial Being rescued and returned Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Massoud Rachmadi and the Princess explained to the public that the situation had been caused by a third party and they both urged peace in their lands. Radical Turmoil In between A.D. 2307 - A.D. 2312, political and economic strife never ceased and only escalated in those 5 years. The reforming party ultimately felt that an alliance with the Earth Sphere Federation wouldn't change nor make a difference to their problems; the Federation's trade embargoes only worsened Azadistan's economy and pressured for their allegiance. Rasa Massoud Rachmadi was the only person with the ability to contain the conservative radicals, his passing destabilized the country further as radicals took their anger to the streets. With increased violence and continuing economic failure, Princess Marina Ismail strives to save her country until the return of Celestial Being. With the country's leader in an anti-government detention facility, the country was without direction and under the scrutiny of the Federation. Because Celestial Being rescued Princess Marina Ismail, the Federation turned their sights to Azadistan as a dragnet for Celestial Being. Reformation Azadistan was attacked by Ali al-Saachez/GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (episode 5 of season 2). While the majority of the country burned over night, the fires were eventually contained and the country survived another catastrophe; Ali's attack lead the country in further disarray as the majority of military and law enforcement were eliminated to make way for the Earth Sphere Federation take over the country with a new administration. With the country under Federation authority, Kingdom of Azadistan is no more. Restoration Several months after A-Laws control, A-Laws and Federation occupation was disbanded towards the non-aligned countries. The new ESF called for peace and unity. To gain trust and faith towards the newly reformed Federation, Azadistan was returned to its people and leader. Princess Marina Ismail was allowed to return and govern her country. With the newly committed Federation forces for only protection and relief, an alliance was approved between Azadistan and the ESF for the benefit of world peace and redevelopment. Characters Marina Ismail Marina Ismail is the princess and the constitutional monarch of the Kingdom of Azadistan. She was elected as a monarch after Azadistan's national parliament declared monarchic rule as a measure to save the country from imminent socioeconomic collapse. Princess Marina has since fought for the well-being of her country and her people. She attempts to travel the world to ask various nations for economic and humanitarian aid to relieve her country's suffering. She believes that the solar energy system can be the savior of Azadistan. However, this causes some unrest among the conservative population of Azadistan, as many citizens are xenophobic and reactionary. Shirin Bakhtiar Shirin Bakhtiar is the political adviser and coordinator to Princess Marina Ismail. Shirin has the determination and strength that Princess Marina lacks due to her calm personality. Shirin does not doubt to scold Marina when she hesitates. She is a political reformist; and she supports all the changes concerning the modernization of Azadistan. Rasa Massoud Rachmadi Rasa Massoud Rachmadi is an Imam, an important figure of the opposition in Azadistan, and the leader of the Conservative Party. He willingly took the mission to be the leader of the oppositon so the conservative's efforts wouldn't mislead Azadistan to war, Massoud Rachmadi acted as a deterrence of war and a peace-keeper for Azadistan. External links *Azadistan on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Locations